


Family Ties That Bind

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Haymitch and Effie have had a relationship for years before the 75th Games and Haymitch has more worries than Revolution on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch had spent five days off the sauce. Peeta had them training every day for the Quell. He realized he had to talk to Peeta. He didn’t want to…..he had to and it was going to be the hardest thing he ever did.

Peeta showed up early with bread for breakfast. He wanted to go over the notes he made on the 45th Games he watched yesterday. Chaff’s games. Peeta was basically asking him….How do we kill your best friend? Unfortunately he would sell out his friend, his brother if Peeta agreed to do something for him.

“Peeta we need to talk about if I go into the Arena.” Haymitch said.

“Haymitch, you’re not going in. We worked that out. If they call my name you keep your mouth shut. If they call you I’m going to volunteer.

“What if they don’t allow volunteers? Haymitch asked.

“They would have said that when they announced the Quell.

“What if they change their minds? Snow can do that.

“He won’t. No one can volunteer for Katniss and she’s the one he wants dead. Peeta said coldly.

“Peeta…..if something happens and I end up…..dead. I need you to do something for me.

Peeta lifted his eyes from his notebook. “What?”

Haymitch takes a deep breath. There are only three people in Panem who knew the complete truth about his problem. Effie, himself and Chaff. “Effie has a……niece.

Peeta blinked in confusion. “A niece?

 

“A little girl that means the world to her. Effie pays for the best schools, designer clothes, dance lessons.

“Effie pays? Did something happen to her parents? Peeta asked.

Haymitch folded his hands. “Effie pays…..with money I give her.

It took Peeta a minute to realize what Haymitch wasn’t saying.

“This little girl was born six years ago, three months before Reaping Day. The child doesn’t have…..a father. Effie’s sister is not the most attentive mother. Effie loves this kid as if she were her own. She’d raise her if she could but….

Peeta nodded in understanding. “But an unmarried Escort….could never have a child.” He said gently.

Haymitch looked down at the ground. “Exactly. I bring cash to the Capitol every year. Not a lot, compared to what we make. But it’s enough to pay for everything she needs. He laughed “And most of what she wants. She wants the latest Arena Game for her birthday. It’s a miniature of the 74th Games……I have forbidden it.

“I can certainly understand that. I’d never let my daughter play with something like that.

Haymitch flinched at the word daughter. He had never said that word aloud. Effie did, a lot in the first year. Chaff called her an accident. “I really need a drink. When he saw Peeta was not moved by that plea he continued. “I usually get to see her after my exit interviews. There are days or weeks when I don’t have to be in the Mentor Center or anywhere before the crowning. I only got to see her once last year while you and Katniss were in Medical. She told me that since…..I won…..she “needed” next year’s Arena Game because it would have a doll that looked like me. I’ve never said No to any of her “needs” even if it was ten pounds of body glitter. She’s not going to be happy with me this year.

“She’ll understand when she’s older. Does she know who you are?” Peeta asked.

“She knows I’m Aunt Effie’s special friend and she gets presents from me. She’s not the only kid in the Capitol that has an “uncle” among the Victors. So….if I die in that Arena….can I ask you to put aside a month’s worth of your money to give to Effie for at least the next 12 years?

Peeta reached for his hand. “Of course Haymitch. She won’t have to worry about a thing. What’s her name?

“Euphemia Marigold.

“Wasn’t Marigold your mother’s name?

“Yes.”

“I need to ask you to do me a favor.”

Haymitch laughed. “You’re a little young to have any nieces or nephews under the table.

Peeta laughed. “It’s not that. When Katniss gets back…watch her….don’t let her fall apart or become an addict.

“That’s asking a lot but I’ll do my best.

“And…if neither of us come back. Promise me you’ll take care of Prim and her mother.

“They’ll never know a day’s hunger. I promise.

“No, I need more than that. Katniss is their world. You have to protect them.

“I’ll do my best. I don't think there is any reason to discuss this with Katniss. Haymitch said.

“I agree. Now can we talk about the 45th Games?


End file.
